Anya's Destiny
by CreepyFan
Summary: ANYA IS PREGNANT and to make things worse, Hasten wants to get rid of the young Romanov. She'll need the help from Dimitri, Ryan, Izzie, and their new friend Tani to stop him. She also needs to decide what's best for her and Dimitri's child.
1. The Proposal

Anya's Density

**Here is another sequel for the film and I'm planning on using old characters from my previous stories. Enjoy!**

Our story begins at the Catherine Palace; the time of year is spring where everything changes and the time of love and romance. Everyone is into it . . . expecting for one person . . .

"Wow, I've ever seen everyone so happy before," said Izzie the bat, nephew of Bartok.

"Yeah, that's because they're all up in the clouds with this romance thing," complained Ryan the cub, nephew of Zozi, "Makes me sick."

"Oh, come now. You're not certainly going to ruin this loving holiday. Are you, Ryan?"

"Whatever," mumbled the cub, "Hey, wanna race?"

"Oh, I don't know if you can beat me," bragged the bat.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm getting a head start!" The bat takes off.

"Hey! No fair!" Ryan starts running, "I want a rematch!"

Meanwhile, Anya comes up to a door and steps in. She looks around and smiles. Then a little girl name Tani enters the room.

"Hi, Anya," greeted Tani, "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, not much," said Anya, "Just looking back a few things."

"Did you miss this place?"

She smiles, "Yeah, I did."

"It sure is big. What's going to happen to some of these rooms?"

"I'm sure they'll come in handy."

Just then, both Ryan and Izzie run in at the same time. "Yahoo! I won. I won. I won," Ryan singed.

"I so beat you by a mile," Izzie claimed.

"Did not! I was so ahead of you."

"Hi, Ryan. Hi, Izzie," Tani waved.

"Hello," the two animals greeted.

"So, what are you too arguing about now?" asked Anya.

"Well, we had s race," Ryan explained," and I won."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"That's ridiculous."

"No, you're ridiculous!"

"Uh, guys," Tani step in, "I don't think there's no need to argue."

Ryan and Izzie look at one another, "How about a tie?"

"Work with me," Izzie says as he turns to Anya," So Anya, that Dimitri guy look nice."

"Yeah, He one of a kind."

"Oh, what kind?" Ryan asked,

"The sweet and gentle kind."

"Oh," Ryan sighed, "So, any plan for the future?"

"I don't know-"

"You'll still have us around, right?" Tani asked.

"Of course, I will."

"Oh also, you'll have the palace staff, and guards, and you'll even have your kids and-"

Anya turns to Ryan, "Wait, wait, wait. What did you just say?"

"'You have the palace staff and guards-"

"No, no. Not that. Did you mention 'kids'?"

"Well, you are having some. Are you?"

Anya bit her bottom lip and sighs, "Guys, look. Having children is not an easy thing to do and it's something that I'm . . . not ready for."

"Well, we truly understand," Izzie confesses.

"Yeah, but what about the Romanov line?" Tani points out, "What going to happen to the family name?"

"I don't know," Anya answers, "We'll just have to see."

Just then Dimitri comes in, along with Pooka. "I'm sorry. I'm interrupting something here?"

They look at Anya, "No, not at all."

Dimitri clears his throat, "Um, would you three please excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, of course," Izzie says," Come along, guys."

All three exits the room leaving Dimitri and Anya alone in the room.

"So, you wanted to talk to you?" ask Anya.

"Yes, um, I did," Dimitri starts," Anya, how do you feel about me?"

"Well, I think you're sweet, kind, and . . . I can't stop there."

Dimitri smiles, "I think you're generous, smart and very beautiful."

"Thank you."

Then, Dimitri reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small box. "Anya, you are the one who changed me. I was nothing without you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." That this point, Anya is shock. Dimitri gets down on his knees and opens the small box. "Will you marry me?"

Anya looks down at the ring and smiles. "Yes, I will." She hugs him, "I love you. More than you know."

At this point, everything is prefect.


	2. The News

**Anya's Destiny**

**OK. Let me tell you this . . . This chapter is my favorite and you'll see why.**

The next day . . .

"He did **what**?" Ryan and Izzie say with complete shock.

"It's true!" Tani exclaims, "He propose to her and she said 'yes'!"

"Now that is what I'm talking about," Ryan says.

"I thought you weren't the romantic type," Izzie points out.

"That true, but, I mean, he had the guts to tell and besides. They're my friends, and I-I should be supporting them."

"Right."

"Well, I think they look great together," Tani smiles, "But I was hoping they be parents."

"Guys," Izzie steps in, "Look, you heard Anya yesterday and we should support her choice no matter what. Clear?"

Ryan and Tani nod their heads, "Clear."

"You know, this is why I'm single and besides. Who couldn't resist this beauty? Ow!" Izzie throws a pillow at him. "Oh Ha, Ha! Very funny, Izzie."

"Well, if you guy excuse me, I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm helping planning the wedding. I got to fine good tuxes for both of you." Tani opens the door, "Later."

Door closes, Ryan shakes his head, "We're losing her. Why Tani? Why the little one? Why-" Izzies throws another pillow at him. "OK, can we please layoff the pillows for a moment? Golly," Ryan sighs.

Meanwhile, Anya and Dimitri are in their bedroom.

"What about the colors?" Dimitri asks.

"I like blue," Anya suggests.

"Blue's nice."

"Tani had great idea for the theme of the wedding. She also suggested that we might want a little . . ." Dimitri smiles at her, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you smiling like that?" She sits on the bed by his side.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because of you," Dimitri grins.

"You're smiling because of me?"

"Yes." Anya gives him a confusing look and smiles. "Now, you are smiling because of me, right?"

"No, it just that it not really a reason to-" Before she knows it, Dimitri is kissing her on the lips.

Dimitri breaks apart. "Is that a good reason for you?"

"It works," Anya replies as they go back to kissing. Just then, Anya breaks apart and rubs her forehead.

"You o.k.?"

"I don't know. I haven't been feeling good for the past few days, but I'm fine."

Dimitri feels her forehead. "You're burning up. Are you sure you don't need to see anyone or-"

"No, no. I'm fine. Really, I am," She takes a deep breath, "Maybe I need some fresh air, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll been right back," She kisses him and leaves. As she walks down the hall, Tani comes by.

"Hi, Anya. I was wonder if I can- Anya, don't look so well. Is everything all right?"

"It's nothing big, just a high fever-"

"A high fever?"

"Yes, it nothing major. I'm just going to get some fresh air." She continues down the hall.

"I'm sorry. It just sounds like you're-"

Anya stops and turns around. "What?"

Tani thought for a moment. "I think you should see a doctor." She walks away.

Anya looks at a phone on a table. She starts to dial an operator.

"Please get the medical center." At this point, Anya is worried.

The following night, Anya is standing outside their bedroom door. Tani is by her side.

"Just tell him," Tani told her, "He'll understand."

"I hope you're right," Anya takes a deep breath and walks in.

Dimitri stands up from the bed. "Anya? You've been gone all day. What happened?"

"Nothing, everything's fine, but . . . We need to talk."

At this point, Ryan and Izzie come out of their room. "Tani, what going on?"

"Shh! They're talking. Come here and listen." They lean against the door to listen.

"Anya, is there something wrong?" Dimitri starts.

"Dimitri, I think we should move the wedding up a few months."

"Define a few."

"I don't know. Eight-"

"Eight? But why?"

"Well, I feel that we're . . . rushing."

Dimitri raises his eyebrow. "Rushing?"

"Yes?" She says it in a nervous tone.

He looks away and back. "Anya, there has to be another reason."

Anya gives up. "There is. There's something you should know. I'm . . . I'm" Everyone waits for her to speak. "I'm . . . pregnant." Dimitri widens his eyes as well as everyone by the door. "Dimitri?" He doesn't speak. "Dimitri, say something. Anything." Instead of responding, he faints. Everyone comes in and look at Dimitri.

"Well," starts Izzie, "I'm assuming he took it well."

Tani turns to Anya, "Is he going to be all right?"

Speechless herself, she nods.

Ryan looks at Anya, "Well, I know it not a good time, but is it o.k. if I just say 'Congratulations'?" She gives him a look, "Never mind."

They pick Dimitri up and head for the bed. Anya turns to the window. "How could this happen?"

"Well you sort of surprised him and-"

"You know what I mean."

"Look," Izzie began, "There's nothing to be upset about."

"Yeah, there's nothing bad about being 'expected' at age 19."

"18."

"That, too."

Anya turn around, "Happy for what? The fact that my finance fainted at the fact that I'm pregnant?"

"Well, on the bright side, it'll b something to laugh at in a couple of year. Am I right," Ryan laughs as everyone gives him a harsh look," Once again never mind. Hey he's awaking up."

Dimitri slowly opens his eyes," What happened?"

"Well, Anya said she was pregnant and you fainted. What? He did!"

He turns to Anya," So, it true."

Izzie clears his throat, "Well then, we better get going. Come along, guys." They quietly leave the room.

Anya and Dimitri are alone once again. He sits by Anya on the bed, "How could this happen?" Anya repeated herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Then, it clicks to him, "You don't look thrilled."

"You're right, I don't."

"What's wrong?"

"Dimitri, I can't do this. I have no experience with parenting or nothing. I just can't."

He grabs her hand, "Anya, when I said I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I really mean it. I will be here for and there is nothing is going to change my mind."

They kiss on the lips. Anya sighs, "So, a baby."

"How do you feel?"

Anya laughs, "Funny, but . . . wonderful at the same time."


	3. The Villains And The Heroes

**Anya's Destiny**

**Enjoy!**

8 months later; one beautiful morning, Anya opens her eyes and sits up in her bed. She has been gaining weight during her pregnancy. Soon, Dimitri walks up.

"Good morning," Anya smiles.

Dimitri turns to her, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Pooka jumps on the bed.

Dimitri pets his fur. "How did you sleep?" Pooka barks happily. He turns back to Anya as she puts on her robe. "How did it sleep?"

"Better than me because it's been kicking me throughout the night."

"Are you feeling o.k.?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure."

"Yes. I'm sure. I don't need my husband to be my bodyguard all the time."

"O.K, but if you go into labor, don't come crying to me."

"I'll be screaming in pain by then, so I'll take my chances."

Meanwhile, far in the dark parts of the palace, Hasten, the villain, is watching the young Romanov as he's plotting with his minions.

"That little brat," growls Hasten, "How can they possibility let her continue the rule this country? They don't know who they're messing with!"

His ferret, Jasper, is dusting the place. "Yeah, He-He. You should be calling the shots." He laughs so loud that Hasten found it annoying and hit him to the ground.

"Yes, I should, but mark my words, my fumbling ferret. Soon, I'll have the power. Soon-" He takes a blow on his cigar," She'll be mine."

Out in the wood, Ryan comes out into a opening, "Come on, guy. This way."

Tani comes out and catches her breath, "Why are we out here in the woods?"

"My dear," Izzie starts, "WE are on wood portal."

"Wood Portal?"

"Exactly, we are going around to see if anyone needs help-"

"From us, heroes." Ryan and Izzie make a heroic pose."

"OH, not again. do you remember the last million times you tried to-"

_Help! Help!_

Ryan stops and listens, "Oh, a cry for help. Come on, Izzie."

"Right behind you." They disappear in the trees.

Tani sighs," I don't thing I should be worried, but the again when is comes to heroic business. Yeah, I should. Hey! Wait for me!"

It turns our to be a little bird being chased by a little white fox.

Ryan jumps out from the trees." Stop right there!"

The fox turns to him as he swings down and grabs the bird.

_Thanks, guys._

"Don't worry, little birdie because the Reliable Ryan-"

"And the Incredible Izzie are here to save the day." Then, the little fox starts to playfully chew on Ryan's pants.

"Ha! Is that all you got? Hi-ya!" He flicks the fox into the brushes. "HA! HA! Uh?" The little fox gives him big, cute, adorable puppy eyes and starts to whimper.

Izzie frowns, "AH, Ryan. I think you went a bit to far."

"A bit to far? Never! I can go as far as I-I-uh-" THE fox continues to whimper. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"MAMA!"

"Mama?" Then, they turn as a big, white fox jumps out of the bushes. The little one runs to her and hides behind her leg.

She turns to Izzie. "Oh, no, no. It's quite an misunderstanding. Y-You see my friend here-"

Then, she turns to Ryan and growls. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but your kid wasn't playing so-I meant to say was is that the important thing is that he's not hurt. So, I'm sure a beautiful, young fox, like yourself, can let me off with a small warning and we'll be on our way." She grabs him by the throat. "Oh, flounders."

"Show no fear, Ryan!" hints Izzie.

"Don't worry, bubby. I got everything under- OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT THOSE TEETH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE- OH, NO!"

Tani comes behind the bat, "Is he going to be all right?"

"I'm sure he will just fine."

"UNCLE! UNCLE! HELP!" Finally, the fox throws him into a tree. Then, she retreats deep in the woods along with her cub. Ryan is balance on his feet, "Ha! That was . . . nothing." He faints into the snow.

Tani runs to Ryan, "Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah because I still my dignity."

"You mean you had your dignity," Izzie chuckled.

"Aw, man. Why can't we get this heroic stuff, right?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Maybe," Tani started, "You guys weren't meant to be heroes."

They turn to her in shock, "Tani! Our uncles were once the greatest heroes in all of Russia and now we must continue this quest by following in their footsteps. Being heroes is in our blood."

Ryan nods, "Right, but I kinda lost most of it when the fox was beating me up.'

Tani then looks at here watch and gasps, "Guys, we're late! Come on!" Tani starts out of the wood.

"Oh, right,. How could I forget?" HE follows her out.

Ryan scratches his head," Forget what? Oh, that. Vamos amigos! Let's go!" They all race back to the palace.


	4. The Surprise

**Anya's Destiny**

**I hope you like it so far.**

Back at the palace, Dimitri is guiding Anya down the hall because she has her eyes shut.

"May I look?"

"Not yet. Almost there."

Anya looks one eye, "Is this really necessary?"

"Ah,ah. No peeking." They enter a dark room, there Dimitri cues Ryan, Izzie and Tani to open the curtains. Steps back. "O.k. Open."

Anya open her eyes and sees that the room is a beautiful nursery.

"What do you think?"

Anya smiles. "It's beautiful. I-I don't know what to say. You it this all by yourself?"

"Well, I had help," He turns to Tani, Ryan, and Izzie, "Thank you, guys."

"Sure."  
"No problem."  
"Any time."

Anya turns to Dimitri," Dimitri , I love it so much. Thank you." They lean in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Ryan.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave, now. See ya."

Izzie shakes his head. "Right. Come along, Tani." They leave the nursery leaving the young couple alone.

Dimitri turns back to Anya. "Alone, finally." They lean in again, but Anya break away. She inhales deeply. "What's wrong?"

"It baby is kicking . . . hard."

"I think you should sit down for a bit." They sit on a sofa near the crib. "Better?"

"A little. He's kicking up a storm."

"He? Why do you think it's a boy?"

"It's a thing called motherly instincts. I'm starting to like it." She takes Dimitri's hand and places it on her stomach. He takes a moment to feel the kicking.

"Wow. It certainly has strong little feet. You know, I think it's a girl."

"Why?"

"Because it's mother has a harder slap."

Anya chuckles, but then stops. "You know, when he or she comes . . . It's not going to be you and me anymore."

"I know."

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?"

He turns to her, "Of course, you are. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's just that I feel that I'm ready. Then again, I'm not. I'm just getting confuse."

Dimitri turns to her "Well, I hope you're not confusing the baby," Anya smiles, "The important thing is you're doing a great job so far. That's all that matters." He kisses her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Anya lays her head against her husbands shoulder.

"Oh, so sweet." Hasten chuckles as his watches the couple in his orb, "Beginners. How adorable."

Jasper sighs, "You're right. I wonder if it'll have her eyes."

"OH, shut up! But not to threat. I'll give them a little . . . gift."

"Oh, gift baskets, sir."

Hasten rolls his eyes, "Oh, boys!" Suddenly out of the dark, two giant shadows rose up with a deep growl. It was his dogs; Cleo and Theo.

"Um, sir. Are we seriously turning to these two?"

"Oh, Absolutely. You two! Go out and take a care of a few people . . . prematurely." He said with a grin that is very unpleasant. They bow to him and leave. He turns back to his orb. "Now, let the games begin."


	5. Cleo and Theo

**Anya's Density Chapter 5**

**Review when you are done reading, please. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile in Ryan and Izzie's room, Izzie grabs two staffs and hands them to Ryan and Tani, who are blindfolded.

"Here you are," Izzie smiles, "Now, continuing our heroic training, you two are going to fight one another blindfolded. Ryan! No peeking!"

Ryan snaps himself with his blindfold_. _"Ow! Why are we doing this again?"

"Because," Tani explains, "we need to trust our surroundings, even if we're blind."

Izzie smiles. "Correct."

"Wait! Why would I be blind in the first place?" Ryan asks, "I mean, that would just silly."

Izzie shakes his head. "It doesn't matter, but we are doing exercise anyway."

Ryan turns to him in shock. "Wait a minute. I'm not hitting a girl!"

Tani raises her staff. "Well, this should be fun."

She hits Ryan with her staff, causing him to fall. "Hey! I wasn't-Ow!-Just-Ouch!-Oh!-**Stop it**!" She hits him once more. "That's it! Come here you!" He trips another staff and crashes into the wall, making a hole. "Aw, Flounders!"

"Ryan!" Tani removes her blindfold and runs to the wall, "Are you all right? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Ryan removes his blindfold. "Yeah. Just wait til I get my paw around-" He stops for a moment.

Izzie flies to Tani. "Ryan? Ryan."

"Hey, guys! Check out the room next door! It's really cool. Come on." Ryan disappears in the wall. Izzie and Tani run into the next room. Inside, there was full of uniforms, armor, and a lot of weapons.

"Wow." Tani said with a grin.

Izzie rubs his chin. "Very interesting as well."

Ryan pokes out form a box. "I know. Pretty neat, uh. Oh! Check this out!" He jumps into another box.

"I don't think we should be-" But before Izzie could finish, Ryan comes out of the box in a uniform and black wig and mustache.

"Hey look! I'm Peter the Great!" Ryan laughs.

"Take off that uniform this minute!" Izzie orders, "We should be in here messing around with stuff from our country's history."

"Well, I'm sure 'the country' doesn't mind if I look around. See ya!" He continues deeper into the room

"No! Wait-" Izzie sighs.

"Don't worry, Izzie" Tani says, "I'll get him." She goes deeper into the room as well.

Meanwhile, Ryan is looking into boxes, knocking stuff over, and so forth. Suddenly, he stops at a crate. "What the-" He rubs the dust off the top and begins to open it up. As he opens the top part, he eyes widen. In the crate was a dagger. He pulls it out and holds it up. The dagger was the prefect size for Ryan. "Hey. Not too big. Oh! And not too heavy. This is perfect. Hey, what's this say?" On the crate, Ryan reads:

"This had once belong to Peter the Great, one of the great leaders of our nation. Bare it well."

"Whoa! If I keep this, it will make a great hero ever!" Ryan gasps, "Just like my Uncle Zozi. Just like Bartok. Just like Peter the Great, himself. I'm so keeping it." As he continues to worship his new dagger, a shadow comes creeping up to him with a soft growl. "Oh, boy. Wait until Izzie gets a load of- Hey! What's the big idea? Who the in the world-Oh!" The figure comes in the light: it Cleo, one of Hastens dogs, growling in Ryan's face. "Hello." Ryan chuckles nervously, "Um, I was just on my way. So I'm just going to-" Ryan takes off running, screaming. Cleo chases after him, knocking stuff over.

Meanwhile, Tani and Izzie are still looking for Ryan. "Now, where on earth could he-"

"Ahhhhh! Run! Run!" Ryan runs for the exit. Izzie and Tani turn around and see Cleo running towards them. They start for the door as well. Ryan opens the door, and Theo, Hastens other dog, stands in the way. They're surrounded.

"What do we do?" Tani panics. "There's no way out!"

Ryan stands up to Cleo. "Don't worry. I'll take care of- Hey!"

Cleo grabs him by the leg and chuckles. "And what are you going to do about it?" Ryan smiles. He quietly grabs his hand and bites it hard, causing Cleo to howl. Theo is distracted and Izzie hits him in the face.

They make their escape. "So long, suckers! Ha!"

Cleo is furious. "Get them! Don't let them escape!"

The trio of friends continues down the hall. When Cleo and Theo are out of sight, they stop to catch their breath.

"Who were those guys?" Tani asks.

"I don't know," Ryan replies," but I do know that I never going to bite another mutt in my entire life **again**!"

"Good to know," Izzie replies, then he see Ryan's dagger, "Who's dagger is that?"

"Uh, someone who does not have the name: Peter the Great."

"**The** Peter the Great?" Ryan nods. "Well, it isn't important, for now. The important thing is that they're gone."

"Think again." They turn around and dogs hold them down. Theo grabs Izzie and Tani, and Cleo grabs Ryan, who is trying to get away. They push them against the wall.

"O.K. This is slightly unconformable," Ryan groans.

"Now you're gonna pay, fur ball!" Cleo chuckles as he raises his fist.

"Ahhh!" Theo howls, "Something's got my leg!" On his leg, there was something: Pooka, who was chewing and snarling on Theo's leg.

"Where did this mutt come from?" Cleo growls.

"Hey!" Cleo turns down the hall and sees Anya and Dimitri. "Let them go!"

Cleo and Theo obey her command and toss Tani, Izzie, and Ryan to the floor. Theo finally kicks Pooka off his leg and Pooka lands on Ryan.

"Fine," Cleo confesses, "Then you two will die first."

Tani looks up and see a rope, which holds a chandelier hangover Cleo and Theo. She grabs Ryan's dagger and cuts the rope, causing the chandelier to fall on top of Cleo and Theo, there fore causing them to go out cold.

"Nice move," Dimitri smiles at Tani.

"Thanks, but I don't think that's going to hold them for long."

"She right," Anya says, "Come on, let's get out of here." They head down the hall and into an elevator. (**Yes, they did have an elevator back then if you are curious**.) They get inside and Dimitri pulls down the down switch. The elevator starts to go down. Ryan takes the dagger out of Tani's hands.

"Is everyone all right?" Dimitri asks. Everyone nods.

Ryan turns to Anya. "How did you know where we were?"

"Well, it wasn't hard following the girl-like screaming," Anya answers.

Ryan is blush. "Well, I'm starting to regret being saved by an eight-month pregnant woman." Suddenly, the power goes out and the elevator stops. "Wait! I lied. I'm **definitely** going to regret being saved!"

Izzie flies up to the engine box and exams it. "Engine's dead. We can't move."

"Can you fix it?" Tani asks.

Ryan raises his paw. "Oh! I can help! Tani, give me a boost." Tani grabs Ryan and lifts him up to the engine. "Wow! It's dusty up here."

Izzie looks at the engine. "I believe I see the problem. Hand me your dagger."

As Ryan pulls out his dagger, Anya looks up. "Is that Peter the Great's dagger?"

"That's not important right now. Is it? What is important is us getting-getting-"

Izzie turns to Ryan "What's with you?"

"Well, with all this dust up here, it make me-it make me-sneeze. Ah! Ah! Ahcoo!" The sneeze echoes throughout the elevator. Somehow, the echo gets out into the hallways where Cleo and Theo are.

Theo lifts up his head to listen. "You hear that, Cleo?"

Cleo listens. "Yeah. It's coming from there." He points to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Izzie continue with the repair.

"I could use a little help," Izzie protest.

Ryan rolls his eyes. "I gave you my dagger."

"**Your** dagger?"

_"_Hey! I think I can hear them!" Ryan and Izzie looks up and sees Cleo and Theo. Cleo spots them. "There they are! Down here!"

"Uh, no! Guys! We got company!" Ryan warns everyone.

"But the engine is still dead!" reminds Izzie.

"What do we do now?" worried Tani.

Just then, the elevator shakes and starts to go up. Cleo and Theo are pulling on the rope that holds the elevator. "Now, we got them!"

"Uh, Anya. I think this is an excellent time for one of your brilliant plans before we all, oh I don't know, **DIE**!"

Anya quickly takes time to think, then finally turns to Tani. "Tani, take the break. Ryan! Izzie! I need you two to cut the rope!"

Ryan looks at her confused. "I thought the plan was to get out of here alive."

"Just do it!"

"Okey Dokey." The boys start to cut the rope as Tani pulls the break.

The elevator soon starts to slow down. Cleo and Theo aren't happy. "Pull harder!"

Ryan uses his dagger to cut the rope, but can't cut it all the way though. "So much from a dagger from Peter the Great!"

"Less talking! More cutting!" commands Izzie.

Dimitri helps Tani with the brake. "I hope you know what you're doing, Anya."

"Trust me. I do." She replies. "Boys! Get back in!" Izzie grabs Ryan and jumps inside the elevator.

Finally, Cleo and Theo pulls them up. "Well, this has been an interesting fight. Any last words?"

Anya looks at the rope, which is about to break. She turns to Cleo with a grin. "Do svidanya." Finally, the rope breaks and the elevator goes straight down and escape. When they're far down enough, she pulls the brake, and soon the elevator comes to a complete stop. Everyone takes a deep breath. She turns to Ryan. "You still regret being saved?"

Izzie nudges Ryan, he turns to Anya. "Thanks for saving us, I guess."

Dimitri opens the door. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hasten watches them get out of the elevator in his orb.

"I am so sticking with stairs for now on." Ryan announces.

Izzie nods his head. "I agree."

"Ah! How could they gotten away?" Hasten yells as he throws a vase to the wall, scaring Jasper, "How could they escape?"

Jasper cleans up the shattered vase. "Look, boss. It's not that bad. I mean-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Well, sorry! And besides, take it to the dogs. They're the ones who failed. I didn't do anything."

Hasten grabs Jasper to the wall. "Then, you get going with your job, and if you don't, you'll have to deal with this!" He activates his power with his fist and holds it up to Jasper's face. "Get the picture?" Jasper nods as Hasten releases him. "Good. Now, I just need a way to get rid of that Romanov brat for good. Perhaps, a weakness of some sort. A weakness from the inside. . . Literally." Hasten chuckles wickly.

**Please Review**


	6. Making Decision

**Anya's Destiny Chapter 6**

**Review when you are done reading, please. Enjoy!**

The next day, Ryan, Izzie, and Tani are in a workout room with objects around them.

"All right," starts Izzie, "Now, look around you and tell me what you see."

Ryan looks around at the objects and turn back to Izzie. "Useless junk?"

"Ah! That where you're wrong, my friend," Izzie chuckles, "These items, you see, can be use in comeback. If we don't have any weapons with us."

"But," Ryan pulls out his dagger, "I have my sword."

"Yes, well. There will be a time when you don't have it with you. Now-"

"Hang on!" Ryan picks up a fire extinguisher, "What am I suppose to do this thing? I mean, how am I going to fight with this-Whoa!" Ryan accidentally turn it on and he goes everywhere. (And I do mean **EVERYWHERE**.)

"Ryan! Get down here this minute!" Izzie orders.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Look out!" Tani and Izzie duck.

Tani gets up. "Well, you have to admit. That's one way to use a fire extinguisher in comeback."

"Hmm. Very true," Izzie agrees.

Ryan continues to fly around, knocking stuff over. Just then, the door opens and Anya comes in. "Out of the way!" She steps back as Ryan flies out of the room and crashes. The fire extinguisher runs out of foam and Ryan get his paw stuck in a vase.

Anya runs to him. "Ryan, are you all right? What happened?"

"I drew – I drew on the wall with crayons again, Mommy," Ryan response cross-eyed. She helps him up. "Thanks." He looks down at the vase and starts to wiggle it off.

Anya turns to Izzie. "Well, it seem like you guys are getting some work done in here."

"You bet we are," the bat response proudly.

Ryan is having trouble getting the vase off and is muttering to himself. "Stupid vase! Come on!"

"What brings you here anyway?" Izzie asks Anya.

"I was kinda wondering if you guys knew where Joseph Stalin's office is."

"It's not far from here," Tani points out. "Just go down, take two left, and it should be the first room on the right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks. I don't know why he wants to see me."

"Trust me." Ryan says while he's holding up a hammer, "He's a really nice guy. I'm sure it not that bad." He's about to smash the vase, but Tani stops him and gently pulls the vase off.

"Let's hope so. Well, I'll see you guys later." She exits the room and down the hall.

"Bye, Anya!" Tani says as she leaves. Ryan takes the vase from her. "I wonder what the general wants to see her for."

"Well, I don't know, but what I do know is that it's not such a big dea- Ahh!" Ryan trips over the fire extinguisher and the vase slips over his head. "Oh, Dang it!"

* * *

Later, Joseph Stalin is in his office, writting stuff down in his agenda. Then, the door opens and closes.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Anya asks.

"Ah, yes. I did. Welcome, my dear. Oh, do have a seat, please." He takes a moment to organize his papers. "Could I get you anything?"

"No, thank you."

He finally settles down in his seat. "Magnificent day, isn't it?"

"Uh. Yes, sir. It is."

He smiles. "Please, call me Joseph."

"Oh, all right then. Why did you want to see me?"

He lets out a big sigh. "Your highness, ever since we met, I only concern about you is your safety. Since you're-"

"I understand, but I feel I'm very well protected with my fiance and my friends nearby."

"Yes, they're very good people. You should consider yourself lucky to have them." Anya smiles a little. "But what my point is that there could be too dangerous for them to handle."

Someone steps out of the background, it was Hasten, "Like yesterday when someone might have gotten killed."

Joseph clears his throat. "Uh, I'm assuming you remember my former assisent, Hasten."

"Indeed, I do." Anya says looking like she didn't want to see him.

"As I was saying," Hasten continues, "I recalled seeing some evidence in the elevator: engine dead, rope cut off, everything. I'm assuming no one got hurt, but I believe that we should get to the bottom of this as soon as possible." Anya doesn't say a word.

Joseph turns to Hasten, "Thank you, Hasten. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." He leaves the room and as he shuts the door, he gives a wicked smile.

Joseph lays back in his chair, takes a deep breath, and continues. "How far along are you?"

Anya looks up. "Excuse me?"

"Your pregnancy, how far are you?"

"Oh, um. Almost 34 weeks. I'm due in about a month."

"Hmm. Anastasia, you ought to know that I'm a parent, myself. I know how it feels to welcome a new one, and as a first timer at this age, you're a very brave, young woman. But there are times when our courage can't get in the way with the right decision."

"What do you mean?"

He gets up and heads for the door, "My dear, I believe that you should think about what is right for this child even . . . if it mean getting it up. I'm sorry." He shut the door behind him leaving Anya alone in his office.

Later she leaves the office and out where Ryan, Izzie, and Tani are standing.

"So, how did it go?" Tani asks, but Anya goes into another room and slams the door behide her.

Izzie scratches his head, "Oh, dear."

"I think it with great," Ryan says as Izzie and Tani turn to him, "What? Can I not think positive?"

"We have to do something," Tani says.

"Something indeed. But what?" Izzie thinks.

"Well, what can we do?" Ryan complains, "I mean, we can't just stay up all night and keep watch or anything."

Then, Izzie smiles. "Ryan, that's brilliant!"

Ryan turns to the bat. "Say what?"

"We'll stay up all night and keep an eye out for more danger."

"Say what?" Ryan repeats.

"Oh! And since this was your idea, Ryan. You will take the first shift."

"Say wh-"

"Great!" Tani smiles, "We'll meet in my room at seven."

Izzie nods, "Seven it is. Well, see you there, Ryan." He pats Ryan on the back.

"But. But-" Ryan tries to speak, but Izzie and Tani are already gone. "Well! This isn't a good day for me, is it?"

* * *

That night, Anya stands by a window and watches the snow genitally fall. At this point, she has a lot on her mind; a big decision with little time. Suddenly, she feels someone is near her.

"What's bothering you?" says a familiar voice. She turns and see Dimitri behind her.

"Nothing." She replies.

"Anya, I know you're lying. You're been quiet lately and something's wrong."

She feels his hand rubbing her arm. She feels his comfort, she couldn't lie to him. "Joseph wanted to see me."

"What did he want?" She breaks away from him and returns to the window.

She takes a deep breath. "He wants me to think about what's right for the baby."

"What?"

"He found out about yesterday and he was concern about my protection."

"Look, you know how he is about you and-"

"But he's right. Someone is after me and they won't stop until I'm dead. My due date is getting closer and-" She settles in a chair and sets her head in her hand. Dimitri kneels down by her. "I don't know what to do. I can't afford to lose this one." Of course, after losing her entire family ten years complete understood.

He grabs her hand. "Anya, I can't afford to lose you both. You two are very important to me. I promise I will never ever let anything hurt you or the baby." She smiles as she hugs him. She feels so much better when Dimitri around. "You know, we still need a name."

She brakes apart from him. "Umm. I'm not the best name giver to be honest."

"There's got to be one name that you like."

She takes time to think,"I like . . . Alex."

"Alex?"

"Why not? Alexander Dimitri Nikolaevna. It's perfect for a boy and a girl."

"Just in case your 'motherly instincts' tend to fail." Anya rolls her eyes. "Which one do you want?"

"I don't care, but I'll love it forever . . . just like I love its Daddy." She kisses him on the cheek and smiles. She know with Dimitri by her side, they're going to be great parents.


	7. Tani's Kidnapping

Anya's Destiny

**Enjoy!**

Later the night, Ryan and Tani are sitting around the radio listening to spooky stories. Ryan, at this point, is hiding under his blanket.

_"Then, just as she thought everything was all right, she heard a loud crash coming from the basement," tells the radio,"She slowly made her way to open the door."_

"No, Mary! Don't open the door!" Ryan whispers.

The radio goes on. _"She turns the knob very slowly and then-" _Before it could finish, someone comes in. Ryan and Tani scream and Ryan runs underneath his bed. It turns out to be Izzie.

"What on earth is going on here?" Izzie asks as he turns on the lights.

Tani turns off the radio. "Just listening to some stories, that's all."

"Well, I believe that's quite enough of that for one night. Don't you think?"

"Yes." Ryan whimpers as he pokes his head out from the bed.

"Besides, you two are suppose to be on night duty. It's you're turn, anyway."

"Right. Come on, Ryan," Tani heads out the door as Ryan follows her.

They go down the hall. "Why? Oh, Why? Did I have to open my big mouth? Stupid Night Duty."

"Oh, come on, Ryan. It's not that bad. It's rather quite peaceful at night if you think about."

"Eh, I guess." Suddenly, he hears creaking. "What was that?"

"What? I don't see anything." The creak gets louder. "But I do hear something. It's probability nothing."

"Sounds like something. It's get closer," The creaking continues, but soon it stops.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone on."

"See? I'm telling you; This night duty is-" Then, something crashes through the wall. Ryan jumps into Tani's arms. "More of a Night Mare!"

It turns out to be Cleo! "Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise."

"Yeah, a surprise," Ryan shivers. Then, Theo comes up from behind and grabs Tani as she kicks and screams. Ryan pulls out his dagger. "Oh, no. You-Hey!" Theo grabs his hood, covers his face, and kicks him aside.

"Come on. Let's go." They disappear into the dark.

"Ryan! Help me!" Tani screams as the hall doors close shut. Soon, Ryan can only see black.

* * *

"Oh. My head," Ryan groans until something is press on his head. "Cold! So Cold! So-Ah!" He jumps up and lands on the floor.

"Don't worry," a gentle voice says. He looks up and sees Anya with a pack of ice. "It's only ice. I thought it might help with the bruise on your head."

"What are you-" Ryan then gasps,"They got her! Oh, no! Oh, no! They got her! It's horrible!"

Anya turns to him. "Who?"

"Tani! She been kidnapped! Earlier tonight!"

Dimitri comes to the bed. "Ryan, what are you talking about?"

"Earlier, we were walking down the hall, like this. A-And the creaking went like this," He imitates the creaking, "And there was a CRASH! And then those dogs from yesterday came and grabbed Tani. And she's all kicking and screaming. And I'm trying to fight, but, but-" He starts to sob. "It's all my fault! I could save saved her! Why?"

He continues to sob as Izzie comforts him. "There. There, Ryan. You tried your best."

"Any idea where they went?" Dimitri asks.

Ryan wipes his tears, "No. I couldn't tell."

"I find this at the crime scene." Izzie holds up a note and hands it to Anya.

She reads aloud. "If you want your friend alive, come to the east side of the palace. . . alone."

"Sounds like a trap," Izzie says, "You shouldn't go."

"What about Tani?" Ryan asks. "Our best friend!"

"Calm down, Ryan. I sure that if we all put our heads together, maybe we'll think of a plan."

"No need," Anya says, "Because I have plan in mind, but I'm going to need some bait."

They all turn to Ryan. He turns around and sees that they are all looking at him. He points to himself. "Me?"

* * *

"Let me out! Let me out, you big meanies," Tani kicks her cell.

Cleo is annoyed. "You have no idea how much I hate kids," He tells Theo.

"Yeah, no kidding." Theo agrees.

Meanwhile, Ryan comes out of an air vent. He sees Cleo and Theo and takes a deep breath. "Well, I had a great life . . . I guess. All right. Here I go." He steps out in the opening. "You who! Over here!" He gets Cleo and Theo's attention. "Come and get me! Huh? Give me your best shot! Come on! Give me you best-Aaahhh!" Cleo and Theo start to chase him.

Tani, on the other hand, sits alone in her cell. Until, Izzie hangs upside-down. "Izzie!"

"Mind if we drop in?" Izzie chuckles.

"We?" Then, she sees Anya and Dimitri. "Guys! Oh, I knew you come."

Pooka fetches the key and hands to Anya. "We figured you missed us." She unlocks the door and Tani gives her a hug. "Whoa. Easy. I can only carry one at a time."

She brakes apart. "I just want to say 'thanks'."

Anya smiles, "Your welcome."

_"I think he outsmarted us. Let get back to the cell."_

"We got to go, now." Dimitri says.

By the time Cleo and Theo come back, they are already gone. "Where's the prisoner?"

"She escape!" Theo declared. Then, they hear pounding coming from the vents. "Cleo, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I do," Then, Cleo goes to a cabin and pulls out a gun. "And they're going to get the royal treatment."

In the vents, Ryan tiptoes quietly. "Whew. I do hope the other are o.k." Suddenly, a bullet shots through the vent. "Ah! Now lets hope that I'm o.k." He dodges more bullets.

"Where are you? Aha!" He shots once more.

"Nice shot! Too bad my grandmother can do better!" Ryan jokes as Cleo shoots again. "Try again, big boy!" He dodges two more bullets. "I'm still here!" More angry, Cleo is shoots lots more. He stops and listens . . . . "Miss me! Miss me! Now, you have to kiss me!" Ryan sings. Cleo then reaches his hand in the vent. Meanwhile, Dimitri comes behind Theo and gets his arms around his neck. Cleo aims his gun at him, but Izzie kicks him in the face, which makes him miss his shot. Ryan quickly makes his way out of the vent, the bullet nearly shot him. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Izzie aplogizes as dodges Cleo, trying to hit him with his gun. Cleo trips over a rope. "Well done, ladies!"

"Thanks!" The girls reply.

Theo grabs Dimitri off his back and onto the ground. He's about to strike, but Ryan's dagger cuts his arm.

"Oh. Nice shot!" Theo, now furious, grab the dagger and charges.

"Ryan!" Tani grabs the rope and runs for Theo.

Anya turns. "Tani! No!"

Tani jumps on Theo back. "Leave him alone!" She takes the rope the wraps it around his throat. Theo starts to choke.

Cleo grabs his gun and raises up to Anya. Before he could strike, Dimitri pushes him back. Meanwhile, Tani is still choking, but Theo then recovers his strength and slams her into the wall, causing her fall off and go out cold. Theo chuckles until Ryan swings on a pole and hit Theo. He tumbles down on Cleo. Now, them both weak, can't get up. Anya gets up and goes to Tani.

Ryan retrieves his dagger. "Let's finish them."

"No!" Anya says as she checks Tani. "Tani hurt. We have to get her out of here."

Izzie flies to Ryan shoulder. "But what about-"

Dimitri kneels down and lifts up Tani. "It's not important right now. Let's go." Everyone then follows him.

* * *

Hasten, who is now not so happy, watches them in his orb. He is so angry that the smashes his orb into pieces. "It's not over yet. I will get that woman if it the last thing I do!"


	8. The Best Decision

Anya's Destiny part 8

Uh, no. This chapter is kinda sad. Read and see why.

"Tani? Tani?" Izzie gently shakes Tani, who was still out cold.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Ryan asks, "It's been forever."

"It's been twenty minutes, Ryan."

"Well, twenty minutes feels like twenty hours."

Izzie rolls his eyes. Just then, Tani starts to move. "Oh, I think she's coming through."

Tani rubs her head. "Wha-What happened?"

"You got hurt really bad. You went out cold." Ryan replies.

"I guess I should thank you for rescuing me," Tani admits, "I feel that this full thing is my fault."

"No. It's my fault," Ryan says, "If I haven't let my guard down, none of this would have happened."

While they're talking, Anya is about to go into the room, but she stops. She stands there and listens.

"Guys, none of this is your fault. It no body's fault as of matter of fact," Izzie points out.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Tani confesses, "Why are they after us, anyway?"

"For Anya, no doubt."

"Maybe they're-" Ryan pauses, "No. Never mind."

"What?"

Ryan takes a deep breath. " What if . . . They're after her child?"

"Ryan, that's ridiculous."

Tani shakes her head. "No. He may have a point. Her child is a Romanov, too. Someone may want the entire family line to end. And that may mean getting rid of this one as well."

Ryan turns to Izzie with a worried look on his face. "What can we do?"

Izzie looks at Tani and looks back at Ryan again. He shakes his head. "I'm not sure. I'm not sure we can do this for who knows how long." Ryan and Tani look at one another and nod their heads.

In the hall, Anya didn't say a word. She just walks away.

* * *

Anya enters her room with Dimitri sitting on the bed. He looks up. "Hey. How's Tani? Is she all right?" Anya doesn't response. She walks to the window. "Anya? What wrong?"

Anya looks out the window. "When I lost my family ten years ago, I thought that there was something I could have done to prevent that night, but there was nothing I can do. The only thing I can do now is to move on and let go."

"Where are you going with this? I don't understand."

Anya turns to him. "Dimitri I . . . I'm not keeping the baby."

Dimitri is shock of what he has heard. "What do you-"

"I'm giving it up."

"Why?

"I feel it the right thing to do at this point."

"Anya, don't let the past few days get in the way. We'll get this person before-"

"No! You get it!" Anya starts,"This is the only family I have left. I'm doing what ever it takes to protect it. This person, who has been trying to kill us for the past few days, is never going to give up until it gets what it wants; us dead. Does that sound safe to you?" Dimitri doesn't answer. Anya turns back to the window. "Besides, what kind of a mother would I be anyway?"

"If you decide to do this, it'll make you unhappy. I can't stand to see you that way."

Anya looks down at her ring. "Maybe, it's better that way."

"What?"

She holds his hand. "Remember when you said that you want to spend the rest of your life with me? I think it best you didn't."

She starts for the door, but Dimitri grabs her hand. "No! I don't want to lose you. You're more important to me than anything."

Then, tears fill up her eyes. "I'm sorry." Her hand slips depart from Dimitri's and she looks down in his hand and holds her ring. There he knew that she really meant her word.

Anya continues down the hall and into the nursery. She slams the door and sits on the sofa, there she starts to cry. "What have I done? This was never suppose to happen in the first place." As she continues crying, Tani listens and she as well is not happy.

* * *

**"**She did what?" Ryan and Izzie ask at the same time.

"I'm afraid so," Tani says sadly.

"I can't believe it."

"But," Ryan starts,"They were the perfect duo. Then, they were going to be the perfect trio, but now they're-They're both solo. And two solos is not the same as a duo."

"We have to do something," Tani suggests.

Izzie shakes his head."Oh. I don't so, Tani. This is their decision, not ours. I don't think there's anything we can now."

**Don't worry. The story is not over yet, but please do review.**


	9. Reunited

**Anya's Destiny Chapter 9**

**So, from the last chapter, I'm pretty sure you are upset.  
Don't worry, I'm sure this chapter will make you feel a little better and lets you see a softer side of Ryan.  
Have Fun Reading!**

A week has pass, and things have been quiet. Anya and Dimitri have not been speaking to one another. Ryan, Izzie, and Tani have been keeping an eye on them. Pooka has been comforting Anya during the period of time. Anya has been watching the calendar as her pregnancy goes by, but she isn't excited at all. At 35 weeks, she feels that it can come at anytime. At night, she doesn't sleep as well as she use to, because of what's going on in her mind. She feels that maybe she made the wrong the choice and starting to regret it.

**Now I know it's sad now, but I HAD to add this part in!**

That day, Ryan and Izzie are just relaxing in their room. Izzie is reading the newspaper while Ryan is sitting on the windowsill . . . singing?

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_  
_You tell me your life's been way off line_  
_You're falling to pieces every time_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad-_

"Uh, Ryan?" Izzie stops the bear's singing. He lowers his paper. "Don't you think you can sing something else?" He goes back to reading.

Ryan thinks for a moment. Ryan starts singing again.

_You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like-

"Ryan!" Izzie screams again.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Sh!" The bat hisses and goes back to reading.

But Ryan doesn't listen and sings once more

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son-_

"STOP SINGING!" Izzie sets his paper down and flies to the windowsill. "I swear, can't you be more annoying?" Ryan opens his mouth, "Don't answer that! Besides, this is not the best time to mess around."

"Well, I'm trying to be in a good mood, but **somebody** won't let me!" Ryan protests.

"That's because you're driving me crazy with these silly tones!"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because everyone else is sad and depressed and gloomy and sad. Wait a minute, I already mention that."

"Well, go cheer someone up or something and leave me in peace."

"Anyone? Including Anya?" Ryan asks.

Izzie turns to him with a concern look. "Ryan? What are you thinking?"

"Sorry, Iz-O. I got to go." He dashes out of the room.

Izzie flies to the door watches the bear scurry down the hall. "Wait! Ryan! Where are you going?" He shouts to Ryan.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Ryan response as he disappears. You can hear him knocking over maid. "Sorry!"

Izzie sighs "Let's hope you're right." He returns to his room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

One day, Anya lays down on her bed alone with her hand on her stomach. She can feel her baby's feet kicking it's womb, it makes her smile a bit. Then there is a knock on her bedroom door. "I wish to be alone," she calmly says.

"Anya? It's me. Ryan," Ryan pokes his head through the door, "Can I please come in? I-I just want to talk. Please?" She turns to him and nods. Ryan steps in and closes the door behind him. Anya sits up and Ryan sits next to her. "So, um, w-we kinda heard about . . . you two."

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Well, Izzie told me one time that 'if something on your mind, you talk about'. So, feel free to tell Little Ol' Ryan what's on your mind. Then again, I kinda already know what's on your mind. I just need more inner details."

"There really isn't much to talk about."

Ryan turns away. "What about the kid? I though-"

"I wouldn't be a good mother, anyway. This whole thing was just an accident."

"Not a good-" Ryan sighs and stands on the bed,"Look, I known you for a quite awhile now and I realized . . . You're crazy enough to cut the elevator's rope to help us escape. You're crazy enough to risk your life to save Tani and use me as bait. And above all, you're crazy enough to do all those thing and more when you're 8 months pregnant. But I also realize that you're also a nice, kind, gentle, supportive, beautiful young woman, who never gives up on anything she sets her mind to. So why start now?"

"That's so kind of you, Ryan. But this is way different. This is an actual human being who-"

"Luck to have a mom like you?" Ryan reaches for a picture frame from the nightstand, "But do you know what would make this kid even more lucky?" He holds the picture up to Anya. "If he had a dad like him." The picture was of Dimitri and Anya before she got pregnant. "You two are the best couple I ever seen. When you're together, you can do anything."

"I just don't want to see him get hurt."

"Hey. We all don't. He would say the same thing about you . . . two. He loves you and cares about you. I know you feel the same way and I think you should talk to him about this whole thing." Anya is silent. "Well, I'll be on my way now." He jumps out the bed and walks to the door.

Anya turns to the door."Ryan?" Ryan turns around,"Thank you."

"It a hero's job to help others."

"I think it's more than that."

Ryan blushes. "Oh. Well, um, S-See you around. Well, you're sorta in . . . Bye." He shuts the door behind him.

Anya looks back down at Dimitri in the photo. She feels the baby kicking again. "I guess I not the only one who misses him."

Later that evening, Anya is looking at the accessories in the nursery. But then, she takes a moment to look up at the sunset. "If only you were here to see this, Dimitri. I really do need you . . . more than ever."

Then, someone grabs her hand. "I guess you're on the same page here." She turns and smiles. Dimitri was right there holding her hand. He pulls her close and hugs her. She was ever so happy to see him. "Anya, I'm so sorry."

"No, Dimitri. I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake."

They brake apart, their eyes meet,"I just want you to be happy. Whatever you decide."

She smiles. "Well, I'll tell you this . . . the baby is going to love this room."

Dimitri smiles and brushes her cheek with his hand. "You're going to be a wonderful mother. I hope you can be more than that." He takes the ring and slips it on her finger.

She is shock and rest her hand on his. "And you're going to be an incredible father." They soon kiss each others lips.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Izzie watch from the door quietly. They share a high five. "Yes."


	10. Captured by Hasten

**Anya's Destiny Chapter 10**

**Please Review when done reading the chapter. Thanks!**

"Ryan? Izzie?" Tani calls out in the hall, "Where are you?" She continues down the hall. Then, she sees a door that's crack open and there is talking in the room. "Guys?" She quietly enters the room. As she gets deeper in the room, the voices get louder, but they weren't Ryan and Izzie.

"I can't believe we failed!"

"It was a week ago, Cleo. Get over it!"

"What the-" Tani quietly listens to the conversation. She gasps. "It those dogs!"

Jasper is there on a table. "Yeah, you made the boss mad," He laughs.

"Shut up, you little weasel!" Cleo commands.

"Yeah, you're just sitting around doing nothing while we are working our tails off trying to kill the Grand Duchess and her friends," Theo complains

"And you always fail. No wonder Hasten is mad at you two mutts."

"Hasten!" Tani gasps softly.

"Just you wait and see. I'll wrap my hand around her-" Cleo looks at a cup of water and see a reflection . . . of Tani! He turns around and spots Tani. "Hey! It's that brat! Get her!" Theo charges for her and unfortunately, he captures her. He brings her to Cleo. "Well, you certainly get yourself into a lot of trouble lately."

Tani tries to fight her way out. "Wait until my friends come! And you'll be sorry."

"Ha! Right. Hasten won't forget about them," He hand her to Jasper, "Lock her up! Tightly."

"Let's go, kid," Jasper tugs Tani away.

Cleo turns to Theo. "Come on, Theo. Let's see how Hasten's doing." They start out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anya and Dimitri are still in the nursery are organizing for their newborn (**Oh. That sounds sweet to say**.) with Pooka's help.

"What if you have twins?" Dimitri jokes.

Anya laughs, "I doubt that." Then, she looks at the calendar and sees that few week left. She sighs.

"You o.k?" Dimitri sets his hand on her shoulder.

"Just nervous," she admits.

"Don't be. You'll do fine, I know you will." Pooka rubs against her leg.

She rest her head on his hand. "Thanks."

"My, My." A voice speak out in the shadow. It Hasten that steps out into the light. "I have to admit; I like the room."

Anya is shocked. "Hasten?" Dimitri steps in front of her.

"I mean, the only thing you should worry about is if nothing happens to you." He finishes with a devil smile.

"It you!" Anya exclaims, "You are the one that trying to kill us!"

"Oh, well done, your highness. You figured out my little secret. It too bad you didn't know earlier." He snaps his fingers and his dogs storm in. They each grab Anya and Dimitri and pull them to their knees. Pooka, on the other hand, escapes and runs out, but stays to listen. "At last, after all these years, the last of the Romanovs falls in defeat. Not to worry, my dear, I won't kill now. I can wait. Cleo! Theo! Take our guest to the prison cells in the dungeon. Put them with Ms. Tani, expect for the Grand Duchess. Put her in a different cell. She'll still have company." The dogs start to exit the room. "Soon, I'll bring this nation into this world more powerful and ever before." Pooka starts to run the other direction.

* * *

"So," Ryan is wearing a tuxedo and is holding up three sashes,"Which one should I wear at the wedding; Blue, Red, or Green?"

Izzie lowers his book,"Which one do you like?"

"Well, the blue one really brings out my eyes. But the red one really brings out my nose (**Don't forget, Zozi had a red nose**.) Oh! But the green one really **really** brings out the fact that I like the color green." (**Zozi also wore green**)

"Just choose the blue one." Izzie returns to his story.

Ryan looks at the sash. "Which way should it go?"

Izzie sighs. Then, there is scratching on the door. "Now, who could that be?" He opens the door and Pooka runs in. "Pooka? What is he doing here?"

Pooka runs around Ryan. "I don't know? Hey!" The dog starts to tug on his coat. "No! Bad dog! Sit! Heel!"

"Wait a minute! I think he's trying to tell us something. What is it, boy?" Pooka starts to bark.

"Oh! He playing that game where you have to guess what he trying to tell us." Pooka starts to play the game and Ryan figure it out "O.k First word. Sounds like. Big. Mean. And has Claws."

"The dogs!"

"Oh, good one, Izzie. O.k. Next word." Pooka shakes him head, and his fur shapes into Hasten hair do. "Hey! You look like Hasten."

"Nice job, Ryan. All right, what's the next word?" He runs off, but soon he comes back with the photo Anya and Dimitri.

"Oh, that's a tough one."

"Ryan, it obvious that Pooka is trying to tell us that Anya and Dimitri have been captured by those dogs and Hasten is behind everything." Pooka bark happily.

"Hey, you got it."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Did I?" Izzie chuckles. They both look at one other, "Anya and Dimitri have been captured by those dogs and Hasten is behind everything!" Izzie repeats.

Ryan gasps. "Maybe they got Tani, too! W-What are we going to do?"

Izzie thinks for a moment and then turns back to Ryan. "My friend. We have to go rescue them."

"What? Are you crazy? We can't save them by ourselves! We'll be killed!"

"Anya would do the same for us. We got to save them."

"But-"

"Ryan, our whole lives, we been dreaming of the day that we would become true heroes. Now is the time to show the world that the Reliable Ryan and the Incredible Izzie can walk in our uncles footsteps and save the day. What do you say?"

Ryan looks at Pooka, who's sad, and looks back at Izzie. Ryan jumps into his dresser and jumps back out in his regular clothes. He draws his dagger and crack his neck. "Let's do this!"

The three animals charge out of the room and onward to rescue their friends.


	11. The Rescue

****

Anya's Destiny part 11

Here we go! Another chapter!

In the dungeon, Cleo, Theo and Jasper stand guard in front of the entrance. Cleo shuts the door, "There. That should hold them."

"Well, I have to admit," Jasper shakes his head, "You two have really out done yourselves."

"Yes. And there's no way they can escape this one."

"They better not," the ferret scoffs, "But what about those two fellows?"

"You mean the 'heroes'?" Cleo laughs and yawns, "Trust me, there's no piont on capturing them." They all lay on the ground.

"Yeah. How stupid can they really get?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan sneaks down the hall with Izzie and Pooka following behind. He jumps and rolls from place to place while making an action like background music.

"What are you doing?" the bat asks, "You're going to get us killed!"

"It called 'camouflage'. It helps me be aware of my surroundings. Like a lion, grazing through the African grass, seeking out its prey."

"And the background music is for?"

"Well, every lion needs a good rhythm."

"Why do I even bother? Look!" All three animals peek out of a corner and sees the main entrance. "They must be in there. We have to go in and save them."

"And how are going to do that?"

"Simple. We get someone to distract the dogs while we get the keys."

"But who's crazy enough to do that?" Izzie and Pooka turn to Ryan with a grin. "Oh, no! No, no, no! I'm not doing it again!"

"Why not? You seem to be good at it."

"Because last time, they nearly shot my tail off!"

"Ryan, please? For our friends."

Ryan looks at them and sighs. "For our friends."

"That a boy, Ryan. Now quickly. Go!"

Ryan opens the door quietly and steps inside. "Wow. The dungeon. Key word: 'dun' as in 'done with life.' Oh, there they are . . . sleeping. I have to get their attention. But how? Good thing I have this with me." He holds up an air horn. He pushes the button, but nothing happens. "Uh? Aw man! It's jammed. Come on, you stupid piece of junk." He tries to get his horn to work. Then, Cleo and Theo open their eyes and start to creep up to him. "Yeah, I think I got it!" He pushes the button and the horn blasts in the dogs ears. "Uh, no. Aaaahhh! I'm too young and good looking to be dog food!" He starts to run away, which makes the dogs lead them away from the door.

Jasper wakes up, "Hey! Get back here, you mutts!" Izzie sneaks behind and hits him in the back of the head, causing him to go out.

He grabs the keys. "Come on, Pooka. Let's go." They open the door and rush in.

In her cell, Anya sits with her hands tied behind her back. She hears Pooka barking, she turns around as Pooka slips through the bars. "Pooka! I so glad to see you."

"Never fear," Izzie flies to the lock, "Izzie and Pooka are here." He unlocks the gate as Pooka snaps the ropes off.

Anya rubs her wrists. "Thanks. Where's Ryan?"

Meanwhile, Ryan continues to run, but turns into another hall.

"He went this way! Come on!" Cleo and Theo race down the hall, but Ryan isn't there. "Where he go? I swear he's in here."

He was right for Ryan was hanging on the ceiling. He jumps off and lands on them. "Well, what do you know? I guess I am here."

He starts to run back, but Cleo grabs him by the foot. "Yeah, and I guess you're going to die, now." Ryan grabs a broken brick and throws it at Cleo's face, which sets him free.

Ryan catches up with his friends and his breath. Izzie smiles. "Oh, Ryan! So great to see that you're all right."

"For the moment!" Ryan gasps.

"Well, no time for that. We have to free Dimitri and Tani."

"No," Anya heads for the entrance, "You two get the others. I'm going after Hasten."

"What?" Ryan and Izzie say at once.

"Are you crazy? You're going to die!" Ryan adds.

"I have to do this," Anya opens the door, but Ryan blocks her.

"Anya, you won't survive for one minute or less!"

"Guys, this has gone far enough. I'm putting a end to this, and nothings going to stop me,"

"Wait!" She turns back to the cub. "I grab this earlier." He pulls out a longer sword and hands it to her. "It's not Peters, but I hope it helps."

She looks at the sword. "Thank you," She opens the door and leaves. Ryan and Izzie watch helplessly.

Then, Cleo and Theo show up, "There they are!"

"Ryan, let's move!"

"With pleasure!" They run down the hall with the dogs behind them.

* * *

"Well, this is the day when a true leader takes control of this land and give it the power it needs to conquer others." He says to himself with a reflection.

"Yeah, I'm sure that not going to happen," He sees Anya in the reflection.

He turns around and sees her by the door. "Oh, your highness. What a delightful feeling it is to see you . . . out of your cell."

"Russia doesn't need a leader like you, Hasten. You're a monster!"

Now, Hasten is mad, "You're going to wish you never said that!" He actives his power and fires at Anya. Luckily, she pulled out her sword to block the shot. "Ahh! So, you want to fight-" He pulls a sword out as well, "Then it's a fight you'll get." He charges for her and the fight begin. Anya dodges his quick blade as he attacks. "I must say, for a woman in your shape, your sword man ship is rather impressive."

"What can I say? I have hobbies," Anya breaths heavily.

He strikes once again and the battle continues. Soon, they meet face to face. "If I were you, I watch for your offspring."

They brake apart. "I watch your mouth and not bring my child into this."

He swings his sword as she ducks and kicks him. He fires more of his powers at her. She blocks each one, but one is able to strike her in the arm. "Are you getting tired, your highness?"

She looks at the blood on her arm. "No. Thanks to that, I'm now awake." She cuts the power and the room becomes dark. The power comes back on and Anya is gone.

Hasten is now furious. "You can run, Anastasia, but you can't hide forever!"

**Please Review:)**


	12. Final Battles

**Anya's Destiny**

**Ok I just want to warn you, readers. That I'm switching from one situation to another. So, if you're confused, you know why. That's why I'm warning you. Enjoy!**

Ryan and Izzie hustle down the cells. They hear Pooka barking by Dimitri and Tani's cell. Ryan stops and points. "There they are! Dimitri! Tani! It's us!"

Tani stands up, "Ryan! Izzie! You came!"

Izzie unlocks the cell, "Well, of course. Why wouldn't we?"

Pooka snaps off Dimitri's rope, "Because of them?" They all turn as Cleo and Theo stopping in front of them. Jasper joins them.

Ryan nods. "Yeah, that's sort of the downfall of this mission. If they won't here, we be here way earlier!"

Cleo snarls. "One of you might have escaped, but I'm Hasten will take care of that and we will take of you. Starting with you, baby bear."

Yes, he is talking about Ryan, but Ryan isn't happy to hear that. "Are you talking to me?"

"Ryan?"

"I said 'Are you talking to me?'" Ryan repeats.

Jasper gives a confused look. "Huh?"

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" Ryan says once more with more fury.

"Yeah, he is . . . Baby bear," Theo laughs as well as Cleo.

Jasper joins the laughter. "Hey, baby bear, is your portage too hot?" He continues to laugh until Ryan grabs him by the neck and hurls him in a cell.

Then, Ryan gets in a crazy karate mode. He starts to beat on Cleo and Theo.

Dimitri and Tani turn to Izzie. Izzie looks at them and back to Ryan. "What? I didn't know he could do that."

"Let's go!" Dimitri, Tani, and Pooka sneak by the fight.

"Take this! And- Whoa!" Izzie pulls Ryan away. Cleo and Theo are still on the ground.

They stop at a corner and out of sight. Tani holds Ryan up. "What's with that?"

Ryan looks up. "No one! Calls me! Baby Bear!"

Dimitri turns to the boys. "Where's Anya?"

Ryan and Izzie look at each other and back at Dimitri. "Well," Ryan clears his throat, "What if we told you that Anya is . . . going after Hasten?"

Dimitri's eyes widen. "She went after Hasten?"

"She said she had to do this alone. Right now, we have to get rid of these clowns." Izzie then smiles, "And I believe I have an idea. Here's what we are going to do." Izzie whispers his plan to everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anya hides behinds a wall, breathing heavily. She looks down at her wound, but there she notices that her ring is missing. "My ring! It's gone!" She whispers. She looks around and sees it in the middle of the hall. Hasten wasn't in sight. She grabs her ring and slips it back on. Then, something almost hits her. She looks up and see Hasten. She grabs her sword and prepares to fight.

"Still fighting?" He strucks the floor causing it to break apart.

As Anya falls, her ring slips off and rolls around. "No!" She tries to grab, but it falls into a small hole. She turns and sees Hasten raising his sword. She blocks his move with her sword.

"Give up, woman!" Hasten commands, "You don't have a chance."

She grabs a piece of marble from the destroyed floor. "Never!"

She hits him in the face with the marble. She runs as Hasten, who has a scratch across his eye, gives up with a lot of fury.

* * *

"Search for them!" Cleo commands Theo and Jasper, "Search everywhere!"

Then Ryan stands out in the opening, "Hey, mutts!" They turn to him. "Looking for me?"

"Get him!" They charges for the cub. As they get closer, Ryan pulls out a fire extinguisher. He starts it up and flies all around the dogs. Ryan jumps off and the extinguisher knocks Jasper, but Ryan drops his dagger. The foam from the extinguisher covers the dogs eyes.

"Now!" There, Dimitri and Tani wrap Cleo and Theo's neck's with rope.

Ryan draws his dagger and starts to tears the wall apart. Jasper jumps on Ryan's back. Theo is starting to losing his strength, but Cleo still has his. He kicks Tani away, but Dimitri jumps on a pole and kicks Theo to Cleo. Ryan and Jasper are still fighting, but because of both of Cleo and Theo massive weight, all four of them crash thought the wall.

Tani gasps. "Ryan!"

"Tani! Grab the rope! Quick!" The others pull the rope, which is still around the dog's necks. Soon, they see Cleo's paw fall to the ground. They all try to catch their breath.

"Ryan!" Tani run to the pile of heavy brick and stones. Izzie flew behind her. She starts to dig with tears in her eyes. "Ryan? Ryan, where are you?"

Izzie digs as well. "Ryan! Oh, come on, pal. Please be OK. Ryan!"

In the back of the pile, Ryan slowly crawl out. "Ow! My leg hurts." Then, something falls on his head. "Now, my heads hurts. Ow!" He looks down at the object that hit him. Ryan frowns. "Oh, no."

"Ryan! Ryan!" Tani continues to call. Ryan climbs his way out of the crushed wall. "Ryan!" Everyone gathers around him.

Izzie exams him. "His leg's broken. Ryan, are you all right?"

"Yeah, but-" Ryan says weakly, "I think I know someone who isn't." He holds up the object; it was Anya's ring!

Dimitri takes the ring and he knows there she's in trouble. "No."

* * *

Hasten, on the other hand, is standing in the middle of the ball room. "I have to say, your highness. You do put up a good battle." Anya is hiding in the shadows near the stairs. "But tell me. Are you afraid?"

"No. I'm not afraid." She says from the background.

"Hmm. Is that why you're pregnant, Anastasia?"

She lifts her head, "What do you mean?"

"You believe yourself so brave that you are taking a big step in your life; marriage, motherhood. But inside, there's fear. Let's face it, you're afraid of loss. You're still heartbroken from ten years ago." Anya turns away. "What about Dimitri? You were better off without him. Let's hope your child isn't a fool like his father." That made Anya furious. She steps out to attack and the battle goes on. Their strength is stronger, their blades hit harder, and their anger rises. At the end, Anya flings Hastens sword out of his hand and kicks him to the ground. She points her blade at his neck. Hasten looks up. "Go ahead. Kill me. It's what you want, isn't it." She looks at him and at her sword. She knows what she has to do.

"No," She throws her weapon aside, "I wouldn't end it this way."

Hasten lifts his head. "I understand your decision," He says in a gentle tone, but behind his back, he's activate more power, "A leader should know when and when to not strike the enemy. You, my dear . . . You should have killed me." He quickly fires and hits Anya bad. She hits the ground as Hasten gets up laughing. "You're even weaker than I thought," He stands by her and starts to activate his power, "And now, to get rid of the one who should have died 10 years ago!"

He brings his hands down on her, but she grabs them. Using all her strengh, she puts his hands on to his heart. His power back fires and the can't control it. "You never hurt my family again."

He begin to disintegrate as he screams. Soon, he is nothing, but dust. She grins, until she feels pain in her lower back. She tries to get up, but she is too weak to do so. She sees only someone running to her. "Anya?" a voice calls. Before she sees the face, her eyes are already shut.

**O.k I probably see you are sad, just wait for the next chapter and you'll be surprise. Please Review:) **


	13. Destiny

**Anya's Destiny**

**O.k. Remember in Chapter 2, I said that it was my favorite chapter. Well. I lied. This is my most favorite chapter ever!**

"Ryan? Ryan?" Izzie asks his friend as he opens his eyes, "Oh, good. You're all right."

"W-what happened? Ow! What the-" He sees a case over his left foot, "Ah! What happened to my paw?"

"You got hurt, remember?"

"Yeah! But I didn't know it was this bad!"

"Well, don't worry. The doctor said you'll be fine in . . . about a month or two."

Ryan rubs his head. "How long was I out?"

"Um . . . A few hours. 12, maybe."

Ryan sighs and lies down on his pillow. "This stinks."

Izzie sits next to his friend. "Ah, Ryan. It's not that bad. Besides, you're in a better situation then anyone else at this point."

Ryan turns to Izzie. "What make you say that?"

"Well . . . Let's just say that . . . there's a little one coming soon."

Ryan gives him an eye popping and jaw dropping look. "You mean she's-Golly Guppies."

The next day, Dimitri, Tani, and Pooka wait in the hall outside of the bedroom. Then, a doctor comes out of the room.

Dimitri stands up. "How is she?"

"She's doing fine. We'll begin as soon as I get everything. She would like to see you before we start."

Dimitri nods and heads in the room. He shuts the door softly and walks to the bed. He kneels down and grabs her hand. "How are you feeling?"

Anya sighs. "Extremely nervous," She then feels a contraction, "And a slight of pain."

"So am I."

"Dimitri. I don't know how I would get here without you. And now, pretty soon, we're going have a child of our own."

"You're really taking a big step here."

She brushes through his hair. "I know. But you'll be with me the entire way."

Dimitri smiles. "Oh, I almost forgot," Dimitri reaches in his pocket, "I believe this is yours." It was Anya's ring, he puts it on her finger. "Everything's going to be all right," He kisses her on the forehead, "I promise." He leaves the room. She turns back forward and rests her hands on her stomach, knowing that her life is about to change forever.

Then, the doctor comes back. "Whenever you're ready." She turns to him and nods.

Meanwhile in the hall, Dimitri and Tani turn down to the hall to see Izzie flying with Ryan, who is walking with crutches. "Hey! Daddy-O! What's going on?"

Tani smiles. "Ryan! You're o.k!"

"Of course, I am," Ryan says, "What did you think I was? Dead? Ha! I say not-Hey!"

Tani picks him up and hugs him. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Oh, how sweet. Now, please put me down so I can, oh I don't know, Breathe!" Tani sets him down.

Izzie rubs Ryan's fur, "It's great to have you back, Ryan."

"So, how's your leg?" Dimitri asks.

"Eh. Not so bad. I mean, the only bad about a broken leg is the crutches. You really got to get use to them." He then trip over his crutches and falls. "I'm still getting use to them."

"Ryan, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what happened," Izzie confesses.

"Why?"

"Because you risk your life to save us," Tani explains.

At this point, Ryan is shock to hear this."Well, that's very nice of you, but to tell you the truth. I can take a broken arm, leg, kidney. Then again, who needs a kidney? I don't even know why we have- But my point is it's better than losing my friends."

Izzie smile, "You know, that's something a true hero would say. Well done, pal."

Ryan shakes hands, "Yeah, right back at ya."

Just then, Dimitri raises his head, "Wait a minute." He goes up the door. "It just got quiet." The others join him.

Ryan leans on the door, "You're right. It is quiet."

Izzie listens, "I can't hear anything."

"I sure hope she's o.k.," Tani says. Dimitri thinks the same thing, but there was nothing he could do, but to listen and wait.

Inside, Anya starts to breath heavily.

The Doctor smiles. "You're doing great. Just keep breathing." She continues to breathe, trying to get though the pain. Then, everything was silent for a moment, nobody said a word. As Anya catches her breathe, a cry is heard. "It's a boy." The doctor says happily. The cry continues as Anya sighs in relief.

"She did it!" cheers Tani.

"She certainly did," Izzie nods, "Won't you say, Ryan? Uh, Ryan?" Ryan doesn't speak, he faints. "Um. Never mind."

A few minutes later, the doctor comes out. "They're are both healthy and everything went well. She's resting now, but if you need me, I'm not far away. Congratulations, sir."

Dimitri shakes hands. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, here's the birth certificate. I'm sure you both have come up with a name." He looks at the certificate and smiles as her writes it down.

Later that evening, Anya is still resting in her bed. Finally, she opens her eyes and sits up still feeling sore. She turns to her nightstand, which had flowers from Ryan, Izzie, and Tani. By the flowers, there was a note. She grabs it, opens it up, and reads it.

_You were still asleep, I didn't want to wake you, so I went a head and filled this out._

She pulls out and unfolds the birth certificate. She turns back to the not.

_Hope you are feeling better. If so, meet me in the nursery. Someone is wanting to see you._

She sets the note down and reaches for her robe. She leaves the room with the certificate.

She quietly opens the door and steps in the nursery. Dimitri wasn't in here. He must of thought she was still sleeping. She is about to leave, but a soft cry is heard from the crib. She steps back inside and closes the door behind her. She walks to the crib and looks down. In the crib is a small, baby boy with brown hair, yet his eyes are close. He is clean, dress, and is wrap up in a blanket. Anya couldn't say a word. She looks at the certificate, there it reads: _Alexander Dimitri Nikolaenva Romanov_. She reaches down and rubs gently on his cheek. She sets the certificate aside, then the baby starts to cry. She knew there that he really wanted to see her. She reaches in, picks him up, and settles down in the rocking chair. She was holding her son for the first time. "Welcome home, buddy." The baby starts to cry again. She rests his head on her shoulder. "Shh. It's o.k. It's o.k. Mommy's here. Mommy's right here for you . . . Alex." The infant, now named Alex, rubs his eyes and opens them. He looks up to Anya with his blue eyes and smiles.

Then, she turns to the door as Dimitri comes in and walks toward the chair. He gives Anya a hug. "You did an amazing job. I'm so proud of you.

Anya tries to hold her tears, but the feeling of have both of her boys here, she can't. "You have no idea how happy I am now." They break apart from their hug and look down at Alex, who smiles and coos happily. "Do you want to hold him?" He smiles as Anya gently hands over the baby to Dimitri. "Support the head. There."

"He's smaller than I expected," Dimitri chuckles.

"He's a little trooper . . . just like his daddy."

"I don't know about you, but he's a lot like his mom."

Anya turns to him. "Me?" She looks down at Alex. He did have Anya's eyes, smile, and chin. She grabs his hand with her finger. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She rests her head on her husband's shoulder.

In the hall, Ryan, Izzie and Tani peek through the door. All of a sudden, Ryan starts to sniffle.

Tani turns to him. "Are you crying?"

"No," Ryan wipes a tear, "My leg just hurts, that's all." He starts to cry.

Izzie chuckles, "You must be in a lot of pain."

"Precisely," Ryan sobs.

Back in the nursery, Dimitri hands Alex, who falls to sleep, back to Anya. Anya turns to him. "You know, I can't imagine life without him. You and Alex are a big part of me now and I can't live without you two. I won't have anything without my family."

Dimitri smiles, "I guess this is what you were met to be."

Her hand joins Dimitri's. "No, it's more than that . . . It's my destiny." They both lean in for a romantic kiss.

**O.k. If this chapter was animated or something like that, I would cry my eyes out. I normally don't cry for movies! Review this chapter adn twll you would do the same thing.**


	14. A New Life

**Anya's Destiny**

**I really hoped you liked the last chapter. Enjoy the final chapter!**

A month passes by and everyone is getting ready for a big day. In Ryan and Izzie's bedroom, Ryan tries to zip up his uniform, but it kinda having a hard time.

Izzie finishes straighting out his sash, "Ryan, do you need some help with that?"

"No," Ryan shakes his head, "I got it. I got it. I-Aah!" He falls forward on his face. "Don't got it."

"Here, let me help," Izzie helps him up and zips up his uniform. He puts on his sash and hat on. "Perfect."

"Thanks. It's much better without the crutches. Wait!" Ryan reaches for his dagger and attaches it to his belt.

"Of course," Izzie shakes his head, "So, what do you think?"

"Very nice, my amgio," The cub gives his friend a thumbs up, "But, uh, the wedding is still three hours away."

Izzie adjusts Ryan's hat, "It never hurts to be early."

"Well, since we're early, we can have . . . a bachelor party! Then again, it wouldn't be smart to get drunk on the big day. Hey, where's Tani at?"

"Oh, she's already down stairs," Izzie turns to the mirror, "She just making sure everything is prefect."

"Hey, nothing is prefect. Why stress the girl out?" Izzie looks at him, "I'm just saying, something is going to go-Oof! Wrong."

Izzie helps his friend up. "Well, if something does goes wrong, we'll be there to solve it." He opens the door, and Ryan heads his way out of the room.

"So, something will go wrong?"

"Ryan!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bride-to-be's room, Anya is finishing her hair. Pooka is sleeping on a rug, but wakes up when Alex is fussing on her bed. She smiles as she picks him up. "Come here, buddy. Shh. There we go."

Then, knocking comes from her door, "Oh, Anya! Are you in there?"

"Ryan, she might be busy!"

"No! Really? On the big day? Obviously!"

Anya rolls her eyes. "Come in, boys."

The door swings open and Ryan comes in. "Hiya, Ms. Bride to be! Hey, why aren't you in your dress," He gasps, "Does it not fit? For the record, I knew something like this would happen."

She laughs. "No, my dress is fine. It's just too early to get ready."

Ryan turns to Izzie. "I told you we were early."

Izzie turns to Ryan. "And I told you that it never hurts to be early."

"And I told you we had time of a bachelor party."

Anya sets Alex down on the bed. "It fine. Although, I suggest not doing the party."

"Yeah, it not the best idea for us to get drunk on somebody's wedding day and crowning ceremony." He turns to Anya with a grin. "Big day for you, but tells us. Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm not nervous," She sit next to the infant.

"Mm hmm. That's what every bride says. Trust me, everything will be fine once you're on your honeymoon."

"But you have to admit," Izzie steps in, "It took a lot to get here: Surprises, Love, The unexpected-"

"Oh! And the heart attacks, but that was mostly me."

Anya looks down at her arm, which the wound is healing. "It was challenging, but it doesn't matter, now. I have more important things now. I have a loving husband, a beautiful child, and a bright future ahead."

Izzie nods. "You're right. It was a rough ride, but you, my dear, are starting a new life as a wife, a mother," He places a white flower in her hair, "And a ruler who cares for the people of Russia."

Ryan clears his throat. "Well, buddy old pal. We better get going to meet up with Tani," He grabs Izzie and heads for the door, "See ya, Anya! Don't be late for your own wedding. We need an 'I do.' time two, you know," He closes the door, but seconds later, he comes back, "Oh! By the way. When you're gone, can I babysit?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, I'm good with kids and I work for cheap, too."

"I think about it." When Ryan finally leaves the room, Pooka turns to Anya, "Not going to happen." She grabs her dress and heads to other room. But before she leaves, she looks back at Alex. "Just wait, Alex. It won't be long now."

* * *

Later that day in the ball room, guest gather to the event. The seats are full, the aisle is empty, expect for, who else, Ryan. Acting like a reporter. "We are now at the setting of the events that will be taking place here. Events that will change the country forever. The wedding of a lost princess and a simple young man. It been quite busy as the months go by. Really, I'm not kidding. In addition, this is also the setting of the crowning of the bride to be, who will soon become the next ruler of our nation. Everyone is happy and anxious. What could go wrong?"

Tani taps on his shoulder. "Ryan, I don't think you should say when the wedding is minutes away."

"Oh. Good point," He sees Dimitri standing, waiting for the wedding to start, "So, you are the lucky man, who is the groom. What do you have to after all this time of waiting for this exciting moment of your entire life?"

"Is this really necessary?" Dimitri asks.

"Well, I'm sorry, but if you two want to get married, you have to-"

"I meant the interview."

"Interview? What inter-Oh. Sorry. I'm just so excited. Who isn't?"

"I can't believe this is happening," Dimitri sighs, "My life is about to change."

"Hey, it already did a month ago. This is making it better."

"Ryan?" a voice calls out. Ryan turns around and sees Joseph, "Can I have a word with you and Izzie, please?"

Ryan gulps. "O.k." He joins Izzie with the general. "Yes, sir."

Joseph raises his head. "I been hearing things about you two."

"You have?" Izzie asks.

"Yes, it was a very brave thing you boys did. Saving the Grand Duchess and her friends from danger is more than impressive."

"Thank you, sir."

"And I've been thinking that we need people like you. How would you two like to join the royal guard?"

"Really?" Ryan and Izzie say at the same time.

"Here," He pulls out two medals, "Take these medals as a token of my appreciation and respect." He puts them on their uniforms.

Ryan looks at the medal. "Wow! This is awesome! This is-" Izzie nudges him, "I mean, thank you, sir." Joseph walks away. "The royal guard."

Izzie nods. "Yep."

"So, that means . . . we're heroes, now."

Izzie turns to Ryan with a grin. "We sure are." Then, a fanfare goes off, everyone stands. "Quick. Follow me."

They hurry and stand with the guard. Tani and Pooka are standing with the guest and Alex is sleeping in a stroller. The doors swing open and there, everyone was speechless. Anya walks out in her white wedding gown. She starts to walk down the aisle, slowly. She can see Dimitri ahead by the priest. When she gets up to him, she takes hs hand and turn to the priest. Everyone sits down.

"We are gathered here today to wed these two in marriage." As the priest continues to talk, Anya can see Ryan and Izzie waving, Tani smiling, and Alex still sleeping in the stroller. Most of the time, she is looking at Dimitri's eye. "Dimitri, please take this ring and repeat me."

**This is what he repeats as he slips on the ring:**

_I Dimitri, take you Anastasia, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness._

"Your highness, please take this ring and repeat me."

**This is what she repeats as she slips on the ring:**

_I Anastasia, take you Dimitri, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness._

At this point, Ryan's eye are full of tear.

The priest continues. "Please join hands. Dimitri, do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife, for now and ever more, If so, say "I do."

"I do."

"Anastasia, do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband, for now and ever more. If so, say 'I do.'"

She smiles. "I do."

"Then, I now prenounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They lean over to kiss as the crowd cheers. They brake apart. "Your highness." The priest leads her to the throne and she sits down. The priest reaches over for the crown. He raises it up over her head. "Anastasia, will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Russia according to the statutes in parliament agreed on, and the respective laws  
and custom of the same? Will you put your people first before you and use your power to guide them and protect them?"

Before she could answer, she sees Alex waking up and smiling at her. She smiles. "I will."

"I now present to you, Her Majesty, Anastasia Nikolaevna, Empress of all Russia."

The crowd cheers and applause once more. Ryan is now bursting into tears while hugging Izzie to dead. Anya stands there with Dimitri by her side.

As the days go on, Anya enjoys being with her friends and family. She enjoys motherhood and loves watching her son grow up. Someday, he will be Russia next heir. Ryan and Izzie love their new job on the royal guard. They always play with him along with Tani and Pooka. Her love for Dimitri grows every day, and she knows that he's always there for her.

This was the beginning of a new life.

**The End**

**Please give me your final review on this story.**


End file.
